Phinalina's Troubles
by DancyBella
Summary: Phineas is having a normal day.. Until one of Doof's "Inators" turns him into.. A GIRL! Now it's up to his friends to keep Candace from finding out. Read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bella (AUTHOR/ME): Mia, if you will..**

**Mia: Fine... She doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. She owns me...**

**Bella: *evil grin* I'm your creator! :)**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Danville, and everyone's favourite young inventors were already starting their daily project. Phineas was going over the design as Ferb was in the garage, fixing up some of the parts.

"So the pipes and wires connect to this unit an- Oh, hi Mia!" Phineas exclaimed as his brunette neighbor walked through the back gate. Next-door neighbor, to be exact.

"Hey guys! What are you making today?" Mia asked, cheerier than normal.

"Hey. We are just making a Glitterizer to help the Fireside Girls with their, "Glitter-everything-in-sight patch."

Then he lowered his voice to a whisper and said to Mia, "Between you and me, I think they are starting to make the patches up now." Mia tried to supress a giggle as Isabella walked over to the two.

"Hey Phineas! How is the Glitterizer coming along?" Isabella asked sweetly, not noticing Mia was there.

"The glitter will be coming soon, and Ferb is fixing up the design of the Glitterizer. I was thinking it could be shaped as a blaster."

"That's cool! Thanks Phineas!" Isabella said to Phineas.

"Hey Isabella! It's a wonderful day today!" Mia said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, hi Mia. Yep, it's such a wonderful day.. Excuse me, but I have to go." Isabella said in an annoyed tone.

Phineas noticed that something was different about Mia today. She was too, "out of character."

"Mia, what's wrong?" Phineas asked, concerned.

"What are you talking about..?" Mia asked with a confused look on her face.

"You were being nice. To Isabella. I know you two don't get along. What's up?" Phineas ased again.

"Can't a girl be happy?" Mia asked with an amused grin on her face.

"Of course you can. I'm not saying that I don't enjoy you being so happy, but I know you. Your not normally like this." Phineas stated.

"Fine. I'll tell you, Dorito-Boy." Mia said, with a small smirk on her face. Phineas fumed at the sound of the nickname Buford came up with while eating a bag of Doritos. AN: xD

"You know the art contest I entered?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Well... I WON!" Mia exclaimed while hopping around and celebrating.

"Really? That's awesome!" Phineas exclaimed while he watched his best friend dance around like a five year-old.

"Phineas, I just remembered something." Mia stated.

"What?"

"Hey, where's Perry?

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

Perry flew into DEI on his hanglider, only to be trapped in a cage the moment he stepped into the building.

"So, Perry the Platypus. How nice of you to be here.. So you may be wondering, what is this device?" Doof asked as he pointed to a large machine similar to his others. Perry rolled his eyes as Doofensmirtz continued.

"Behold! The Gender-Switchinator! This machine will shoot a ray that will instantly turn anyone who gets hit, into the opposite gender! It's PURE EVIL!"

Perry instantly took the chance to escape from the trap. He used his chainsaw hat feature and cut one of the bars. He snuck out and used his tail to knock Doofensmirtz to the ground. Instead, he caused Doofensmirtz to hit the 'Fire' button.

Both of their eyes widened as they watched the green lazer shoot across town.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled to get Ferb's attention.

Ferb walked out of the garage and over to hs brother.

"The delivery guy is here." Phineas exclaimed.

"Oh dear, I forgot my pen..." The delivery guy mumbled.

"That's okay. Ferb, you stay here while I go get one for you." Phineas said as he started walking to the door.

Phineas stopped for a moment, noticing something in the distance.

Then a green lazer shot down and knocked Phineas to the ground.

**AN: SUSPENSE! R&R Please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Let's continue! **

**Bella: Now Buford will do the copyrights. Now Buford.**

**Buford: Buford owns EVERYTHING!**

**Bella: DO YOU WANT YOUR COOKIE?**

**Buford: Fine. Stupid over here don't own nothin but Mia. End of story. Gimme my cookie.**

**Bella: He means Phineas and Ferb.**

**Buford: No I don't.**

**Bella: Just get on with this already.**

Mia and Ferb were talking to the delivery guy as they heard a loud crash. They both turned around to see Phineas lying on the ground, unconsious.

"Phineas!" Mia cried as the two ran over to him.

They checked his pulse, and it was still beating.

"Ferb, let's bring him inside. You grab the legs, I'll take the arms." Mia ordered.

Ferb quickly nodded as they both carried Phineas to the living room, and placed him on the couch.

"Maybe it was a heat stroke.. Let's go get some ice for him." Mia suggested with a worried look on her face.

As they left for the kitchen, the lazer's powers were taking effect. Phineas suddenly glowed the same green as the lazer. His hair turned longer and curly, while his orange and white shirt and his shorts were replaced with an orange and white dress. Phineas got skinnier, and grew eyelashes as well. He then sopped glowing, and returned to normal. **An: Oh my gosh.. this is hard to imagine. Scary...**

To Mia and Ferb's suprise, they saw Phineas awake. But Phineas wasn't Phineas anymore.

And they heard Phineas speak in an even higher voice.

"What happened?"

**AN: !**

**Suspense! Again... Dun dun DUNN! xD**

**Here's the deal. I won't be able to post that often because of school and such, but I will try and get this done as soon as possible.**

**Now, on my profile I have a poll going on. I kinda want to know, what couple should I ship in my next story? Please take some time and go over there. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Bella: Hey Stinky-Face!**

**Isabella: I have a name you know.**

**Bella: Your name is Stinky-Face. End of story. Buh bye.**

**Isabella: Aren't I supposed to do the copyright thingy..?**

**Bella: Actually we have Ferb for that. *points to Ferb***

**Isabella: So you brought me here, just to call me Stinky-Face?**

**Bella: Yes. Yes I did. Ferb! **

**Ferb: She doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. She owns Mia.**

***all the ladies swoon***

Mia and Ferb were shocked. They couldn't believe their eyes. Phineas was a GIRL!

"I'm serious guys. What happened..? All I remember is walking across the backyard, then I blacked out." Phineas stated. He obviously had no idea what had happened, so Ferb ran upstairs to get a mirror. He ran downstairs with one in hand and gave it to Phineas.

" Why do I need a mir-" Phineas looked into the mirror and saw what had happened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? I'M A GIRL!" Phineas screamed.

"Phineas, we didn't do anything. One minute you were a boy, now your a girl. by the way, I like the dress choice. It suits you." Mia stated.

"It must have been that green lazer!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb nodded in agreement as Mia thought of something.

"Phineas, what will Candace think about this? Isn't she always trying to "bust" you?" Mia asked.

"Oh yeah. We should probably get the gang's opinion about this. Let's go outside." Phineas said.

"No no no. You stay put, where Candace CANNOT see you. We will bring them here. Ferb, you get Isabella. I will get Buford and Baljeet." Mia ordered. Ferb gave a thumbs up and the two went running their seperate ways.

"This is going to be a long day.." Phineas muttered as he walked to the kitchen.

**AN: I have the BEST idea for whats gonna happen! :D **

**Oh yeah. :P**

**A new fic will be up soon. Plus a new chapter for this one.**

**~Bella :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4! (The last one doesn't count!) **

Mia dashed to Baljeet's house, to luckily find the two "Frenemies" sitting on the grass eating tacos.

"GUYS! COME WITH ME! IT'S ABOUT PHINEAS!" Mia screeched.

"Buford don't wanna. Rather be eating my taco." Buford replied, bored with Mia. He stood up, and walked slowly back to the doorstep.

"Then let's do this the hard way. I'm gonna have to force you to go." Mia replied with a slight frown.

"How are you gonna do that?" Baljeet asked timidly as he dropped his taco to the ground.

"Like this." Mia replied as she flipped the husky bully onto the ground. "I take karate."

Baljeet and Mia dragged Buford down the street as he cried sadly, "My taco..."

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

"WHAT?" Isabella screeched as Ferb told her that something was wrong with Phineas. She ran as fast as she could over to the backyard, leaving Ferb alone in her room. He quickly ran outside, to be greeted by Mia.

"I saw Isabella going crazy. What did you say?" Mia asked with a dissaproving look on her face.

Ferb gave a look that said,"I only told her that something was wrong with Phineas."

The four all stepped inside to see Phineas poking an unconsious Isabella on the floor.

"What? She took one look at me and fainted." Phineas replied.

"PHINEAS?" Buford and Baljeet asked at the same time. Their faces were filled with shock as they took it all in. Phineas was in fact, a girl. Isabella suddenly woke up and sat down on the sofa.

"We don't know what happened. He-or should I say she- has been like this for about, I'd say eleven minutes." Mia stated.

"What do we do?" Isabella asked softly.

"How about we make up a name for me so I don't have to have a boy name. We could walk around town, and I could be my "cousin". Nobody would think otherwise. All we would have to do is make sure Candace and Mom don't see me." Phineas suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So.. What should we call you?" Baljeet asked.

"Bell. From the nickname, Dinner-Bell!" Buford suggested. Everyone giggled quietly as Phineas fumed.

"How about, Phinbella?" Isabella said dreamily with hearts in her eyes.

Everyone stared with an akward look on their face.

"How about... Phinalina?.." Mia quietly suggested.

"Yeah, that could work." Phineas answered.

"So, Phinalina. This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Yes it is."

**AN: Oh yes! Yes!**

**I write stories for Pokemon. All you PokeSpe fans, PLEASE MESSAGE ME. I need someone to explain what "PokeSpe" means. Does it mean Pokemon Adventures? No? I BEG OF YOU! If you do, I write story for you. It can be Pokemon, or Phineas and Ferb. **

**RAWR! :3**


End file.
